Elora's Story
by EloraFlameSeeker
Summary: The journey of Elora to find her brother, Axel but she calls him Ale the name he had before becoming a nobody and her high school sweetheart, Demyx is called Edym . Also, she joins Organization XIII but she isn't a nobody. Chapter 5 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One....(I'll think of the Chapter title later, Gahd!)

"Elora, do you have all you need?"

"Yes I do, I'm missing my 100...."

"Out, out, out!!"

"But my munny?"

"NO!"

The door slammed in my face outside, so I walked away. I still had 1300 munny left so 100 wasn't a big deal. **Oh Shit! The train leaves in 30min.** It takes an hour just to walk there. **Shit! Shit!** I make it there just in time because I ran. The train leaves to some place other than TwiLight Town. According to Tira, all the worlds are still connected and TwiLight Town is trying to get the train tracks and stations on other worlds. So far we've got stations on Traverse Town and Radiant Garden. I'm tired.

I wake up and the train comes to a stop.

"Radiant Garden! Next stop TwiLight Town!"

I nearly run off the train. About ten feet in front of me was Leon and Yufi. Tira told me about them.

"Hey are you Leon and Yufi?"

Leon, "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for someone, her name is Tira."

Yufi, "Your friends?! Cool! I just love her cat ears!!"

"Yeah...ok. Have you seen her lately?"

Leon, "Last time we saw her was 2 months ago."

Yufi, "but if you stick around she's bound to show up. Oh Leon can she stay with us?! Please!!!"

"I don't want to get in the way I can manage myself. Is there any apartments around here?"

Yufi, "No but there is an inn right over there" she pointed east "it called Radiant Garden Inn."

"Thank you. Goodbye until we meet again." I walked over to the Inn. Inside was a heavy, set man with a very cheery look upon him.

"Why, hello there Miss! Can I offer you a room for 500 munny a week? It's pretty cheap around hear in these parts."

**Oh shit, I only have 1200 munny left! **I notice help wanted sign.

"I'll take it and I need a job."

" Well ok then. I need a waitress so you can have the job and I'll deduct 500 munny each week pay for room."

" Thank you!!!"

"Your room number 13. Up the stairs and to the right at the end of the hall. Here's the key and your shift starts tomorrow at 8am sharp."

"Thank you so much." I darted up the stairs to my room. Oh god was it small. Oh well at least it's a place to stay. **Oh wow it's already 10:00pm might as well sleep.**

*Beep...Beep...BEEp...BEEP...BEEP...*

"Ahh!" jerking out of bed. The alarm clock read 6:45am. It's been months I've lived here. Working as a waitress at Radiant Garden Inn. "Stupid alarm..." I murmured to myself as I turned the alarm off. I brushed out my hair, put my clothes on, and head down stairs to clean the tables and have breakfast.

"Good morning! Welcome to Radiant Garden Inn! How may I help you, room or meal?" I said. The man was wearing a black clock and his face was covered so I couldn't see his face.

"I'm meeting someone here" he passed me and sat at a near by booth.

"Can I get you anything to drink or eat?"

"Just some coffee nothing else."

"Alright I'll be right back."

His voice was familiar but I couldn't put my finger quite on it. **Who is he?**

"Here you go, sir. Would you like some creamer or sugar?"

"No thank you."

"I'm sorry but I must ask...do I know you by any chance you sound extremely familiar?"

"Possibly..."

"What's your name, if I may ask?"

"Does it matter?"

I thought for a second, "Yeah...it does..."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm looking for some people. And you sound like one of them...my brother Ale...I haven't seen him in years."

"What's your name, if I may ask?"

"Elora...but people just call me El"

"I am not him, I knew him if that helps. My name is still not to be shared."

"Well do you have any idea where my brother is?"

"Castle Oblivion last I knew. But you can't get there unless your a nobody and I highly dout you are one."

"Where is it?"

"In the realm of darkness."

"I remember that place but the last time I was there, it was in ruins and I was cast into a dark portal and was sent to TwiLight Town."

"......"

The door opened and I had to go back to work. Nearly an hour passed, and his friend came and they both left. I still wondered who he was. Yufi came running in saying "Come on!!! Tira's here!"

"I can't, I have to work... can you please send her here?"

"Ok I'll go get her, be right back."

Two hours passed and she comes back with my familiar cat-eared friend.

"Miss. Hello Kitty!"

"*Hiss* DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

We burst out laughing. Behind her were 2 boys.

"Elora this is Sora and Riku. Also I thought you were in TwiLight Town, but your here working as a waitress."

"Yeah they kicked me out of the orphanage and besides I was planning to leave after you left."

"Oh yeah I forgot about their policy..."

Both Riku and Sora were silent. Then some kid came running in half scared to death screaming "Nobodies!! They're everywhere!!"

"Not again" Sora complained and Tira was annoyed. I get my semi-automatics "Need help." We ran outside and it was the man in the black cloak again surrounded by these white creatures.

"Get the girl with red hair! Kill the others!" **What the hell!? **We begin to fight and a shot at everyone of them but none of them seemed to be harmed.** What the fuck!? They should be dead!**The man in the black cloak started to run away and I followed him, "Elora don't go after him!" But I ignore Tira's warning. He ran into an ally and Tira was out of hearing range. *BAM!* Something hit me in the back of the head. I see his feet and black out.

I wake up in a white room.** Where the hell am I?** I hear voices around me.

"Who is this, Axel, and why did you bring her here?!" a high pitched voice said filled with anger.

"She's my sister and face it we need a 13th member, got it memorized? Ever since Roxas left, we've only have 12 members."

"Did you get the 'o.k.' with Mansex?"

"No...not yet, anyway's..."

"Well then get 'rid' of her!"

"No she's my sister and I know you have your feelings back like the rest of us since we went into the nothing! Show some compassion!"

"As if!"

I murmured "Ale? Is that you? Did you change your name?"

Both dart out of the room and I black out once more.

When I wake up again in the same room but the lights are off. I hear a deep voice next to me. "Hello? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know why and how I got here. Have you seen my brother Ale?"

"I think you mean Axel...he is a nobody now. And I haven't seen him yet. What's your name?"

"Elora, why?"

"Just wondering. Do you have special abilities?"

"I don't know." I sat up and a sharp pain stabs me in the head. "Gah!! My head!!"

"That's to be expected" **Too late dumb ass!!** "Your brother says that you're a dead eye with ranged weapons."

"He still remembers? I can hit a target 200 yards away without a scope."

"Would you like to join Organization XIII?"

"Why not? As long as I'm with my brother."

"Your name is now Exalor. Go see Larxene about your cloak."

He left. I get up and leave the room as well and I walk through the halls until found a room that was like a living room, a dude with dread locks, another dude with short blond hair and another dude that looked emo were playing poker and a chick with pink hair was on the couch reading porn manga.

"Hello I'm looking for someone named Larxene." Pink hair "You must be Axel's sister. Watch your back around Larxene, she'll throw a dart at you when your backs turned if you piss her off."** Holy shit that's a dude!!!!** "Go up the stairs to the second floor and go to the door with chains and lighting bolts all over it."

"Thanks"

I go up the stairs and I find her door.** Holy...That's scary...** *knock, knock, knock* A blond haired woman opens the door and damn she's beautiful and her hair had two parts that went up and to the sides of her head. With a high pitched voice that rang "What do you want?"

"Um... I was sent here to get a cloak...?"

"Hold on." She slams the door and opens it. Throws a cloak in my face and slams the door again. The cloak fits perfectly! I go back down stairs to meet the others. Sit at the table and watch them play poker.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Zexion"(emo kid)

"Xaldin"(dread locks)

"Luxord and you are?"(short blond hair)

"My name is Elora but that one dude changed it to Exalor."

Zexion, "You have to go with that name from now on."

"Um...Why?"

Luxord, "Because your with the Organization XIII now and your nobody."

"But I'm not a nobody though."

Zexion, "Do you have a heart?"

"Yeah but most of the time its not there."

Xaldin, "Well that's odd." The rest of us where staring at him and all of us were most likely thinking the same thing like **No shit shurlock I was being sarcastic!**

"I'm sorry but what's up the dread locks man?"

Xaldin, "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY HAIR!!!"

"Ooooo. Scary." The other two had 'fear' written all over their faces.

Xaldin, "Take that back!"

"Make me." I challenged and his face turned red with anger and stormed off.

Luxord, "You're most likely to be the first person to talk back to Xaldin about his hair. Talk about suicidal."

"Why is it suicidal? I just said his hair looked funny and it's not like he's going to kill me just for that."

Luxord, "heh...heh...heh..."

Zexion, " I suggest you go, Exalor, before Luxord challenges you to strip poker."

"Ok...thanks for the warning. Can you show me around the castle?"

Zexion, "...ah...um...I...ah...um..."

Luxord, "Ok since you're trying to makeup an excuse not to show her around then we'll just play poker."

" How about no... Zexion just show me around please."

Zexion, "Fine follow me."

About half way through the little tour I spot Edym. I ditch Zexion and run to Edym. He sees me as I run into him with a hug.

"Elora? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know but some how I joined the organization and this dude changed my name to Exalor."

"He changed my name too. It's Demyx now. But this is great we can be together now."

An old surfer dude with an eye patch comes up to us and I let go of Demyx.

"Who's the chick, bro?"

"She's Exalor. You could say we were high school sweet hearts before I became a nobody." Flashing an innocent smile.

"Oh cool. I'm Xigbar but you can call me Xiggy, ya dig?"

"Sorry not my type."

"Well... ok... laters!"

"He seems like a lot of fun, huh?"

"Yep..." A few seconds later we burst out laughing. I forgot how amazingly good I felt being with him. Just seeing him makes my heart sing, but does it still sing for him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2........(I'll name it later)

It's nearly been a year since I joined Organization XIII. Today I turn 19 years old. I also found myself moved into Demyx's room. We both try not to have sex because no protection. No protection, big trouble.

When I woke up, Demyx was gone. Usually I wake up before him. I put my cloak on, brush my hair, and go down stairs for breakfast. The lights were off in the kitchen and I flip them on. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" The Organization was there and not to mention that Larxene and I are really good friends now. I bet she made them do this and yet they're all happy.

I blow out the candles an a chocolate cake with red lettering saying in uber neat hand writing "Happy Birthday Exalor" Then Larxene shouts "NO ONE TOUCHES THE CAKE UNTIL TONIGHT! IF YOU DO, I WILL KILL YOU!" (she never bluffs) So everyone just put presents in front of me. The first gift was from Xigbar. "Pink furry hand cuffs..." * my eye twitching*

"That's not all dude!" at the bottom of the bag was a condom.

"I'm going to fucking kill you I swear to god!!!!!!" and Xigbar darts out of the room. Next was Axel's "A fire necklaces." He smiles like a 2-year-old. Xaldin's gift was a bottle of sake. Luxord's was a poker set that came with whiskey. Sai'x's was a crescent moon bracelet. Larxene got me new semi-automatics that held more bullets then my other ones. Marluxia, or Marly, got me a pink flowery dress, I hate pink. Luxaeus got me nothing; I hate that ass hat. Zexion got me a book, a vampire book called Twilight, and he always knew what I liked. Vexen got me a college test book on the physics, snore! Xemnas, Mansex, Sexman, and Xemy, (this is the same person) gave me a mission, hip hip (in bored tone) hurray. And Demyx gave me matching snowflake necklace and earrings. He deserved a kiss.

Next I know they all jumped me saying, "19 years old, 19 pinches!" They pinched all over but when; they got my ass or my chest, major red marks across faces. When they were done, Xemy made me go do the mission, what an ass wipe. All I to do was get Santa's hat from Halloween Town so it shouldn't hard.

When I arrive at Halloween Town, my cloak was gone and I looked like a whore pirate. I hear familiar voices and I run in their general direction. It's Tira, Sora, and Riku! **Oh Shit! Tira is going to give me hell for disappearing on her.** I try to sneak away but she spots me, "Elora!!" running towards me, "Where have you been?"

"With...Organization XIII..."

"There!? Cool!!"

I was shocked that she wasn't mad, most likely drunk.

"What's it like with the Organization?"

"Kinda fun. Pranks, avoiding Xaldin, missions, avoiding questioning Xaldin's hair, and more pranks. Oh Larxene is my friend and kicks everyone's ass but mine."

"Cool. What brings you here?"

"Mansex's present to me, a mission to steal Santa's hat."

"Mansex?"

"Xemnas"

"Oh...Hey, Jack, Elora needs Santa's hat!"

"Why would you need Santa's hat?" Putting his hand on his head where Santa's hat is.

"Because I do. The Chinese Santa lost her hat and asked me to get Santa's hat for her."

"Ok..." **Wow he believed me.** Handing me the hat.

"Well I need to get this to china. Bye!" I dart into a dark portal and my clothes are back to normal.

"Here you go Xemy!"

"..." He takes it and I go up stairs. For some reason I was tired. I fall asleep.

I wake up at 6:30 p.m. I go down stairs and it was cake time. And God was it good! Store bought at five finger discount of coarse.

A last surprise gift from everyone... "A FUCKING PS3!!!!!!!!!!!?" with Grand Theft Auto. I hook it up right away and play the game. I don't bother with missions; I just start killing people. I played until 12:45 and Zexion was still up with me. "Don't you think you should go to bed?"

"Your probably right as usual. Plus, I am tired. So, Night!" ^-^

I save the game and head to my room. I pass Vexen's room and I hear ' ice, ice baby.' **Ewwy!!!!!!!** I get to my room and pass out next to Demyx.

I wake up next to Demyx still sleeping. I notice a baggy under his pillow, I pull it out.** Its weed! Well that explains a lot.** So I 'dispose' of it and head down the hall. From Zexion's door, I hear, "I'm an emo kid nonconforming as can be. You'd be nonconforming too if you just like me. I've got paint on my nails and make up on my face. I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs...."** Wow he really is emo...** When I pass Larxene's room, I hear, "When all the lights go down and when the final curtain falls. When there is nothing left to say. Eternity eventually will linger through abandoned halls and leave us stuck in Desiree. The time has come for us to own ourselves a new day, go down on banded knees and pray...." **Wait! She actually singing?! She has a pretty voice.**

There was left over cake from last night and Luxord was sitting at the table behind me, "Wanna play some poker?"

"How many times are you going to ask me that?" getting a piece of cake on a small plate.

"Until you say yes."

"No 'cause if I play I lose and I will lose most of my stuff. Hey what happened to my whiskey?" In the distance I hear "NO NO! BAD AXEL! BAD!" Then we see flames flying in the hallway. "Never Mind"

Axel stumbles in, "Hi Ex...ah...lo...r? Exi...ler..? I can't say your name..."

"No, no you can't. Hey Xemnas wants to see you." **That's for the birthday mission bitch!** " O *hic* kay *hic*" Axel wobbles over to Xemnas's office and Luxord and I follow to watch.

"Hello Axel."

"Hi Xem...ma...ma..men...as... I totally can't say your name *hic*."

"No, no you can't."

"Sweet I'm totally calling you Xemy."

"Do you have nothing better to do?"

"OMG Xemy doesn't love me!"

"No I don't Axel. I don't have a heart."

"Oh yeah... that sucks...hehe sucks is a funny word. Sucks."

"Axel I'm evil plotting here so go."

"Oh Xemy I do something way... hey listen...way neato. Wanna see?"

"If I say yes, will you go away?"

"Silly Xemy yes."

"Fire away."

"LOL fire... away... fire...!"

Then a swirl of flames come from his hands and destroys Xemnas's office.

"Oh I get it thats what sucks."

"Byenish" Axel wobbles out of the office stops in front of me, smiles, and falls k..

"Talk about hammered."

"Shut up Lux."

Then a shadow heartless appears and transforms into a human with midnight hair and light chocolate skin but kind of short.

Shadow heartless, "WHERE'S DEMYX!?"

"He is still asleep, why?"

"Because he has my weed!"

**Oh shit...** Demyx came in the room,

"I can't find your weed!"

"What? This weed Demy?" The shadow heartless snatches the bag of weed out of my hands and punches Demyx in the gut.

Demyx, "Ow..."

"You didn't need to punch him, you know!"

Shadow heartless "I know. What's your name?"

"Exalor and yours?"

"Shadow!!! Woosh!" she began to run around like a little kid and puts a purple cap and mask on. "And I'm Purple Maniac!! Woosh!!"

Xemnas comes in from his room "Exalor, I need you to go to TraversTown and steal the bell from the bell tower there."

"I hate you so much... ass wipe..."

Xemnas, "What did you say?"

"Nothing" ^-^ and I leave for TraversTown.

When I arrive, there are heartless emblems everywhere but they don't bother me. **Oh shit. That bell is huge! I need Tira...** And right then and there Tira appears kicking emblem ass!

"Nice to see you here, Tira"

"Surprise, Surprise. What are you doing here Elora?"

"Actually its Exalor now, thanks to 'Mansex' and I'm on a mission to steal this damn bell and I need help."

"Okay, I'll help"

We try to lift it but we failed. **Holy shit, this thing is heavy.** Then I claimed the bell and cut the rope and it fell through the floor for three stories until it hit the ground with a bang. I fall off the bell and hit my head on the ground.

"Elora, I mean Exalor, you okay? And your new name really sucks. I flip her off and she bursts out laughing, "I'll take that as a yes!" She jumps down and is completely unharmed. We try pushing it but it was no use.

"Okay fuck this! This is a mission for Lexaeus the stupid ass hat!"

"Calm down Exalor..."

"I'm perfectly calm!! Lets go to Castle Oblivion."

"Can't I'm with Sora and Riku."

"Well tell them I said 'hi' okay? Bye"

I arrive at Castle Oblivion or Organization H.Q. **What the hell?!**

"Demyx, what are you doing with two bottles of whiskey, one bottle of vodka, and two 24 packs LaBates Blue beer?"

"A little party." Of coarse Xigbar comes out of his space control up-side-down at the word party.

Xigbar, "Yo! Party! I wanna go."

"Dude! You're what, 40 years old and you act like a surfer teen!"

Demyx, "The party is at Shadow's."

"Then let's go to Shadow's." Larxene and Zexion came running saying

"We're coming too!"

"True it isn't a party until Larxene is there."

So we all leave to Shadow's and we find her singing kumbiah with Sora and they're both shit faced.

"Shadow. What. The. Hell."

Sora, "Shop yel*hic*ling *hic*! Dem...*hic* Dem... De*hic*m... or what *hic* ever the hell your name is. Where'sh the beer and whi*hic*shkey?"

Demyx, "Right here."

Sora, "Sht*hic*op yelling! *hic*"

With in an hour and a half, we were all hammered drunk singing "kumbiah my lord! Kumbiah..." and everything got extremely funny. Demyx and I tried to stand but we were too drunk so we just made out in front of everyone. The rest I don't remember of that night.

The next day we were all still at Shadow's and when I sat up, it felt like someone stabbed me in the head. **What happened last night?** I finally notice the empty bottles and cans. **Oh yeah we got shit faced.** I go to the kitchen for some aspirin and food. **Is there anything but junk food to eat? I need something solid, not sugar.** I searched through the cabinets and pantry.

"What are you doing?" I turn around and it's Shadow.

"God, don't sneak up on me. And do you have any aspirin and food thats not junk?"

"Hold on." She finds a case of pills and hands them to me.

"Dude! These are hormone pills!"

"They are!?"

"They have 'Kairi' on them!"

"OMG!!"

Tira comes in the room.

Tira, "Morning Exalor. Morning Shadow. Do you have any aspirin?"

Shadow, "Exalor asked the same thing before you came in and we found out that Kairi is taking hormone pills."

Tira, "She's a whore."

Then I go back to the room where we all passed out and Demyx is gone.

"Have you seen Demyx, Tira?"

Tira, "Nope."

"Have you, Shadow?"

Shadow, "Nope."

Then we hear "Demyx, give me back my thong!" Demyx comes running in followed by Kairi "Nah nah boo boo!! You can't catch me!!" I felt the swell of anger in my gut.

"DEMYX! YOU GIVE KAIRI BACK HER THONG AND YOUR IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!"

Demyx gave the thong back to Kairi while she murmured "pervert"

"You know what Tira? I'm leaving the name Exalor behind considering that I'm not nobody and it sucks ass. Mansex can go to hell."

Sora came wobbling in holding his head, "need aspirin... head hurts too much..."

I hear muffled noises coming from the closet. I open the closet and Leon, Yufi, and Riku fall. At the same time, "Shadow! I'm going to kill you!"

"Shadow, did you knock them out with a beer bottle?"

Shadow, "Maybe, STOP YELLING AT ME!!!"

"I'm not yelling, we'll talk about this later. Demyx, come on!"

Demyx and I walked through a dark portal back to Castle Oblivion. We walked back to our room in silence until we were in the room.

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What kind of 'good idea' is going into a girls room, going through her underwear and stealing her thong? What kind of 'good idea' is that?"

"Sorry..."

I was sitting on the bed, Demyx came over from across the room and kissed me on the cheek.

"Elora, your the only one for me and know that. Come on, there's still cake from your birthday."

"Which you guys got at five finger discount."

I followed him to get the cake. We brought it back what was left (which was a lot) of the cake.

"Oh God this is good!"

"Yeah you like that don't you?"

Zexion then kicks open the door with Shadow behind him holding a fire extinguisher.

Zexion, "I thought you said 'No...'"

I was sitting on the bed confused,

" 'No' what?"

"Want some cake?" Demyx offered.

Shadow, "Okay!" jumping cheerfully, "This IS good. No wonder it sounded like you guys were having sex."

Demyx and I "WHAT!?"

Shadow, "Ops."

"YOU DRITY PERVS!" pointing my finger at Zexion and Shadow.

Shadow, "Sorry, but with the 'Oh God!' part, we just jumped to conclusions. Isn't that right emo?"

Zexion, " I'm not emo."

Shadow, "Then what are these?" lifting his sleeve to reveal his wrist.

Zexion, "They're cat scratches!"

"From your non-existent cat?"

Zexion, "Yes, I... I mean no, I mean. DAMN YOU!!"

Then the emo leaves to his room and a loud blare of heavy metal comes from his room. We all go and put our ears against his door and we hear muffled screams.

"He's cutting himself."

Demxy, "Should we stop him?"

"Why bother? He can't die, he's a nobody." I said heading back to my room. Shadow leaves and Demyx comes in.

Demyx, "So what now?"

"I don't know. If you want, we could try the birthday condom?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, why not? When else are you planning on using it?"

"For a celebration or something."

"This is a 'or something'."

Then he gets this look on his face saying **Okay then. Let's do it.** He closes the door behind him and I lay on the bed. He pulls out the birthday condom and the rest is history. The next morning we slept in. His arm around my waist. We both semi-wake up and he wraps me in a hug.

"Last night was amazing."

"You bet it was."

"Let's not tell the others or we will never hear the end of it."

"Good idea."

Sai'x knocks on the door, well more like pounds on the door.

"Wake up! What was that racket I heard last night with all the moaning?"** Oh Shit!**

"Um... Nothing."

" 'Nothing' my ass! I'm coming in!"

But Demxy locked the door last night.

"RAHHH!!!" And Sai'x bashes the door in. He takes one look at us and blood bursts out of his nose.

"Never mind..." And he darts out of the door closing it behind him. It was only a matter of time before the whole Organization knew what went on last night.

When Demxy and I finally went down stairs, everyone was talking about it. And of coarse the first person to come up to us was Xigbar.

"Hee hee. Have fun last night? *snicker* *giggle*"

"Xigbar?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

**Maybe last night was a mistake.** Now I wish I never did it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (If I haven't named the other chapters, what makes you think I'm naming this one)

It's been a month and I've been real sick, and I can't turn to the sides to far with out major pain. I'm scared that I might be pregnant. **Did the stupid birthday condom even work?** So I've decided to go into TwiLight Town and take one of those tests. And I leave.

At TwiLight Town, I go into the nearest drug store, buy a test, and head to the bathroom. I take the test and after the minutes of waiting, it shows positive. **The birthday condom from Xigbar didn't work! Oh no...What am I going to do? Castle Oblivion is no place for a child. I can't let them know. I have no choice, I'm sorry Demyx, but I have to leave. After all my efforts to find you, now it's your turn...** I sneak back into Castle Oblivion and write Demyx a note.

_Dear Demyx,_

_By the time you get this note, I'll be long gone. I'm __so__ sorry, but I have to leave. I can't tell you where I'm going. Something major has come up and I can't stay at Castle Oblivion. Not anymore. I'm sorry, but this is good bye. I will always love you._

_Love,_

_ Elora_

I leave the letter on the table in our room. I take a part of scissors and I chop off the majority of my hair until there was only 3 inches left. I take the hair on the floor and I flush it down the toilet. Then I leave for another world. I go to Traverse Town, the only world I could think of going to get lost.

Housing in Traverse Town is cheap. The First District will also be a good place to raise my child. But now, I have to wonder why did I run away in the first place?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(think again. I ain't namin' this one either)

"Rin! Time to come in." My six-year-old daughter ran in with wavy dark blonde hair bouncing.

"Mama, can I play some more? The sun is still up."

"No, you know that the heartless come out immediately at sun set."

Rin frowned, then sat at the table to draw. Her blue eyes fixed on her paper.

Then outside the living room window a dark portal opened, but I ignored it thinking it was heartless. Then someone pounded on my front door so I walk over to open it. There stood Zexion and Demyx. I wanted to just run away, take Rin and run, as fast as I could but there was no back door.

"Finally found you, El." Zexion said.

"How?" I asked.

"We had dusks locate you for us."

"You really don't like getting your hands dirty, do you?"

"That maybe true, but it gets the job done."

Rin watched us then came up behind me.

"Who are these guys, mama?"

"Rin go back to your drawing, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Demyx stared at Rin with big eye, and she stared back.

"Rin!" I said snapping my fingers to get her attention, "Go back to the table now." Rin walked back to the table, but her eyes were fixed on Demyx.

"Why did you run away?" Demyx asked.

"You know, I ask myself that every day. Come in, both of you." I said moving to the side to let them pass.

"You know that we were given two choices when we found you. It's either come back with us or die. Xemnas's orders." Zexion said once he was inside.

"I knew that Man-...Rin go to your room." I told Rin sitting still.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, and we have adult things to talk about." Rin just made an angry face and left to her room.

"As I was saying, I knew that Mansex never liked me."

"He hates all of us." Demxy said.

"True. I guess I have no choice but to go back with you guys."

"You guessed correct." Zexion said.

"You know that you're sounding like an asshole right now, Zexion." I said.

Zexion just shrugged. I glared at him, **Did he use to be this much of an asshole or is it just me?**

"Elora, come back to us." Demxy pleaded. I thought for a moment, I tried not to think of what Larxene and Axel were going to do to me when they get their hands on me.

"I'll go back."

"Who is that little girl here that called you 'mama'?" Zexion asked out of curiosity.

"She is my daughter; it should be obvious who the father is." The room went strangely silent. Then it was broken by Demyx.

"So, is this the reason why you ran away? Because you got pregnant?"

"Hey, like it was my fault."

"It was your idea."

"Shut up!" I said like I was a snake biting, "Don't blame me, okay. This is your as much responsibility as it is mine."

The room fell silent once again.

"I'll go back just to protect Rin."

"Then we are leaving now." Zexion said. I went to get Rin and we left through a dark portal. Demyx was a head of the group by about 10 feet, and Rin runs up to him. She had figured out that he was her father.

"Elora, you need to stay with us until Demyx stops cutting himself."

"What?"

"Well...um...when you left, I taught him the ways of the emo."

"You did what now? You know I'm going to kick your ass for this, right?"

"Yes I know, but he asked me. No one can resist his puppy dog pout!"

"So that's where Rin got that."

"She has the pout too!?"

"Yes, and calm down would ya?"

"What ever."

"What are you, on your period? Because you are goin' through major mood swings right now."

"I'm a dude."

"Then are you having a mid-life crises?"

"I'm 22."

"Nobodies don't age but that still doesn't mean that your mind doesn't."

"*Growl, snarl, hiss, growl*"

"Down boy, down."

"Keep saying that and I'll fucking kill you!" Zexion said chasing me around the Darkness Corridors.

"AHHHHH!!!!!"

(going 3rd person) In the background as Demyx walked, Zexion chased Elora with an axe over his head, then Elora some how got a chainsaw and started chasing him, and then Zexion got a handgun and started chasing while shooting Elora. Then Elora got a semi-automatic and started shooting at Zexion, then he got a shotgun and started shooting at Elora, and then Elora got a velociraptor and sicked it after Zexion. Then Zexion got a T-rex and sicked it after Elora, and then she got an Alien and sicked after Zexion, he ran while waving a white flag. (End of 3rd person)

"Haha, told ya." I said hold the collar of his cloak.

"..." Zexion just glared at me while I was smirking. We got to The World That Never Was, and walked into Castle Oblivion. There stood Axel, whom looked like was about to go on a killing spree.

"So you are finally back?" Axel said angrily.

"What you aren't happy to see me?" I said casually.

"Happy?! Your gone for, what, five or six..."

"Six almost seven years."

"Whatever, the point is way the hell did you run away?!"

"Rin, cover your ears" she did as I said, "I don't know, why don't you look at that little girl over there. That girl by the way is your niece, so you can shut the fuck up because I don't want to hear!"

"You hear it whether you like it or not! Hey don't you walk away from me!"

"Oh shit!" I start to run.

"Elora, get your ass over here." Axel said chasing me. He nearly got me but I turned a sharp corner and he slammed into the wall.

"Miss me, miss me, now you got to kiss me!" I said that before I started to run again. I ran through the kitchen and ran into Xaldin. **Oh Shit!**

"Whoa, Elora? What the hell?" Xaldin questioned himself when Axel bursts threw the door shooting.

"Grab her!" I quickly try to get up but Xaldin puts me in a bear hug from behind and lifts me in the air.

"Let down, ass whip!" Then I heel kick him in the groin. He lets me go and falls into the fetal position. Then I run out off room. I pass into the "living room" And there is Larxene sitting in the chair as if expecting me and throws her darts so that I'm pinned to the wall facing her and Axel comes in.

"Good job."

"Where's that 5,000 munny you owe me now?"

"Hold on..." Axel digs deep into his pocket, "Here you go. El, give me one good reason why I shouldn't maim you?"

"'Cause I'll cut off your dick in your sleep."

"Not if the door is locked."

"It's called a dark portal."

"It's called a protective seal."

"Damn... You always take naps on the couch in this room."

"You've got me there, but I'm still going to maim you."

**Oh Shit I'm fucked!**

Axel lifts his fist and I close my eyes tightly. A sharp pain hit me across the face, then in my stomach, and once more in my eye. Then something smelled like it was burning, I open my eyes and my knee is on fire.

"Ahhhh!!!!!! Put it out, PUT IT OUT!!! Ah shit, DEMYX!!!"

Demyx comes in, "What's goin'-, oh shit. Dance, water dance!"

And I'm drenched in water. Demyx pulls out Larxene's daggers and gives them to her. I rip off, from the knee down, part of my jeans and my knee was blistering.

"Demyx, get me to Vexen."

"Your knee looks gross."

"That's what happens when you get a really bad burn, get me to Vexen or knee will get an infection that may cause serious damage to my health." I could barley walk on my left leg, so I had to limp with Demyx's support to Vexen's laboratory. He was mixing some chemicals together trying to figure out what chemicals made a chemical bomb.

"Vexen, we found Elora but she got maimed by Axel and he burned her knee."

Vexen looks over at us and shrugged, "Not more burns... put her over there." He pointed at a lab table while rubbing his eyes. "Okay let me see your knee." He examined it and then put something that felt extremely cold on it and wrapped up my knee. "It will heal in a few weeks; come back tomorrow for more ointment to be put on or else it will hurt like a bitch all day."

"Okay." I replied. **Once my knee heals, I'm getting Axel back no matter what. **I was able to walk on my knee with no problem.

"Demyx, do you know how Tira and Shadow are doing?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Shadow comes at least once a week to give Zexion a bad day. Tira has been traveling with Sora and Riku, she stops by every once in a while."

"Good, does Tira have a cell phone?"

"I wouldn't know, but Shadow would. She should be here in three...two...one..."

"Where's Zexion? He has my stuffed penguin!" Said a familiar child like teenager. "Elora!!!! Demyx, you owe me 150 bucks, man!"

"What? Since when?" Demyx complained.

"Yo mama!"

"What the hell?"

"Your great aunt fanny!"

"What the hell?"

"Your bald headed grandma!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you okay?"

"HA! I beat you so badly, now give me my money dude!"

"I will next week." Demyx lied

"You better, dude. Or else man or else."

Demyx leaves us to talk and stuff, then Rin runs in saying, "Mama! I finally found you!"

"Who's this?" Shadow asked happily.

"I'm Rin! I just got here with my mama."

"Oh, cool. How old are you?"

"Six. How old are you? And what's your name?"

"I'm 22 and my name is Shadow."

"Oh mama told me about you, that you are really funny and, and, um... random? Yeah! Random."

"Random? *glares at me*"

"What? She remembers everything I say. Hey I'll catch up some more later, Rin should go and see her father's room, which is where we are going to stay for a short while."

"Okay, laters!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (still nothin' but please do review and I want honest opinions and a possible sporking)

Time flew by so swiftly. Now I had given life to twins. Both red hair and blue eyes, shocking looked a lot like Axel! Well he is my brother. I am about to start college, Biology major.

"Shadow, thank you for coming. Demyx is away with the organization partying. You brought Riku?"

"Yeah, I'm not dumb enough to do this alone."

"I'll be back around five tonight. Bye! Rin be good!"

I leave with all my books and laptop. I open a dark portal to TwiLight Town. I walk up the quiet streets puzzled. Only a few people were out and about. At the corner of the street I see Marluxia.

"Hey, Marluxia, what are you doing here? Mansex give you a mission here?"

He smirks and something smacks me on the back of head. I'm out cold before reaching the ground.

I wake up in a dark cave and I can't move. I realize that I was wrapped in thorns. They were very tight around me.

*Switching to third person for the rest*

Demyx was with Axel, Xigbar, Zexion, and Luxord at TwiLight Beach.

"Oi, where's Marly?" Luxord questioned.

"He went to the store, remember? To get beer and chips." Zexion reminded him. A letter fluttered down into Demyx's lap. "What's this?" He opened it and read. His eyes grew wide, anger and sadness filled him.

"Demyx? What does it say?" Axel asked.

"Fucking Marluxia! He has Elora and plans to 'play a game' with us and if we lose Elora dies!"

"'We' meaning who?"

"You and me, Axel. We have to get to Castle Oblivion. Rules: No one else can help. We cannot let Tira know. We cannot use dark portals when it starts. And we cannot leave Castle Oblivion."

"Then lets go. I knew Marly was going to try and get back at me."

"For what?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Now I don't."

Axel opens a dark portal to Castle Oblivion. When they leave, Luxord, Zexion, and Xigbar still sat there. Xigbar was asleep while listening to his ipod. Luxord had his hand over Zexion's mouth and releases him.

"Hey, asshole, what was that for?"

"Oh shut up you prick."

"You knew about it too, huh?"

"He told you?"

"No, I figured it out a long time ago but I thought he wouldn't go threw with it."

"He told me, I don't know why. He said he was doing it next week, though."

"Do you know where El is then?"

"No."

Inside a dark cave like room, Marluxia drops Elora on the floor like a rag doll. Then he uses his roses to hold her up straight and tie her in that position with enlarged thorns. He wasn't planning to lose.

"Okay, lets drop the first clue to find her. The floor in the front hall."

He opens a dark portal to the entrance room. He tosses the letter on the floor near the door and waits for Axel and Demyx at the far end of the room. After a few moments Demyx walks through followed by Axel. "You!" Demyx was about to charge at him. "Wouldn't do that considering that I can kill your little Elora when ever I want to right now."

"Where is she!?" Axel questioned

"Do you think I would tell you?" Marluxia opens a dark portal behind and fades into it. Demyx finds the letter saying, "Don't break the rules now. She is in deepest cell in the highest point of the Castle but you have thirty minutes starting from when you read this letter to get there or else."

Demxy sprints to the high tower and Axel follows. "What's going on?"

"We have to get to Namine's old cell in thirty minutes or Elora is dead."

"That's impossible!"

"Not if we run."

They make it there forty seconds late. They hear a high pitched scream. Where Elora was, Marluxia grew one of thorns wrapping her so that it stabbed her leg. Marluxia tosses another letter though a dark portal to Namine's old cell. Axel picks it up, "A little late there. Well, I'm sure you can her Elora in pain. Don't be late for the next one thirty minutes, the meeting chamber." Axel sprints in that direction, this time the destination was a bit closer.

They make it just in time. The next letter was sitting in the center of the room. Axel picks it up, "Better now your time is cut by ten minutes. Get to the underground and you may see Elora." He sprints again but both Demyx and Axel were starting to become sore. They won't be able to keep up this running.

Marluxia was leaning against the wall watching Elora as she was losing massive amount of blood. "Elora. What exactly are you?"

"What do you mean?" Her voice was weak and breathless.

"I know you are not human nor nobody nor heartless. What are you?"

"I don't know you mean."

"I thought as much."

Marluxia was toying with her, annoying what few moments she had left. He didn't want his little game to take long, he wanted Elora dead but he wanted Demyx to watch her die. The last letter gave away where they were.

Demyx was a head of Axel now. They had one more turn to take then he would see Elora and try to save her. As he turned Marluxia tightened all the thorns around Elora. She screamed in pain then she began to go limp. Marluxia made the thorns disappear and he disappeared himself. Demyx ran to Elora who was just barely a live. She couldn't speak, tears stained her face, then her eyes closed and her whole body went limp like a lifeless doll.

Axel finally comes in to see his sister die and still being held by Demyx. Surprisingly, he wasn't crying. He couldn't cry now. Demyx stands with Elora in his arms.

One week later, Elora was buried in a cemetery outside of Radiant Garden. Tira placed a white rose in front of her tomb stone, so did Shadow, Demyx, Axel, Xigbar, Luxord, Zexion, Vexen, Xemnas, Sai'x, Larxene, Sora, Riku, Yufi, Leon, and Rin.

Little did they know that she was a unbirth. A nobody and heartless fused together. When one takes over, life will come back to the lifeless body but much more powerful. The story continues with Elora's Revenge.


End file.
